


Joe is just too adorable

by Darknessisafriend



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: There were just days where Joe was so adorable...
Relationships: Joe (You Were Never Really Here)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Joe is just too adorable

There were days where Joe seemed cuter than usual and you couldn’t get over with it, you would spend your whole day looking at him with a big lovesick smile on your lips. And today was one of those days. You took a deep breath, rolling in your bed, you were not ready to get up just yet, you were feeling incredibly warm and comfortable. Then, you slowly opened your eyes, Joe was still sleeping, curved into a ball, facing you, one hand under his head as an extra pillow and the other flatly laying on his stomach, a few long locks were on his face; he looked so peaceful, you won’t wake him up today, you were enjoying this sight too much.

Then, a few minutes later, he started to awake, burying his face into his pillow, trying to fall back asleep; you grinned, the little pout he had on his face was adorable. Shortly after, he gave up and opened his eyes, instantly relaxing at your presence by his side.

“Mornin’” Joe said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Good morning sweetheart!” you said joyfully, almost jumping on him to kiss him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist as your tongue went to tease his lips, hungrily begging access.

You kissed and giggled in bed for a few more minutes before heading downstairs for breakfast. You settled at the table sipping your cup of coffee as you watched your boyfriend prepare breakfast. He truly enjoyed cooking and always insisted on making you breakfast. He was just so attentive with you! He was shirtless, which enabled you to watch his body move, you watched as his chest peacefully rose and fell as he cooked, how his muscles contracted as he lifted his arm to get the flour in the cupboard. Your eyes traveled down to his love handles, gosh you really loved those. Joe put a loose strand of hair behind his ear which was obstructing his view. He looked so disheveled but at the same time he just looked so comfy and fluffy, it made you feel so many things that you felt like your heart could explode. You rest your head in your hands, sighting in happiness, a silly smile on your lips; until you couldn’t resist anymore, he was like a magnet, you couldn’t stay away from him today.

So, you got up, Joe briefly looked at you, throwing you a tender smile before focusing back on his cooking. You arrived behind him, wrapping your arms around his body, your hands distractingly caressing his soft tummy as you laid your cheek against his back, you were too small to see over his shoulder anyway; you smiled, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against yours, his scent…

“A little clingy koala today aren’t you…” he grinned, briefly stroking your hand with his thumb. You hummed in response, placing a soft kiss on the scar of his shoulder. When he finished the pancakes, Joe turned, still in your embrace holding the plate right below your nose, the delicious smell made you let go of him so that you could steal a piece of pancake, Joe smirked playfully and lifted the plate out of your reach.

“That’s not fair!” you complained with a cute desperate pout, your boyfriend chuckled, amused.

“You’ll get one when I get a kiss first…” he teased you with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Well, that can be arranged.” You grinned, you stood on tiptoe and captured his lips, giving him a slow and tender kiss. As you pulled back, he smiled pleased and handed you the plate to share it with you.

In the afternoon, you tried to work a bit on some task for your job but after barely an hour you gave up. You couldn’t focus, all you could think of was Joe, you already missed him.

“I’ll take a short break, and then I’ll be getting back to work!” you said to yourself, trying to find a bit more conviction, but in the back of your mind, you already knew you wouldn’t get back to it so soon. You went downstairs, and searched for Joe; you found him lying on the sofa, his legs crossed, reading a book, you smiled, he had this concentrated frown, he was so adorable…you wanted nothing but hold him as he read.

So, you quickly went to the kitchen to pick up a box of chocolate to eat and slowly approached Joe. He lifted his eyes from his book, he arched an eyebrow curious about your careful behavior and noticed the desperate and needy face you made.

“Alright, come here.” He sighed, falsely annoyed. Inside, your way of seeking his touch made his heart flutter. When you heard his answer, you couldn’t stop the happy squeal that escaped your lips, you joyfully trotted to him, putting down the box of chocolate on the floor, close to your reach. Then, you gently laid down on him, resting your head on his chest so that you could listen to his heartbeat. You sighed in pleasure; all you needed was to feel his warmth. You stayed silent, letting him enjoy his book; after a few seconds laying on him, Joe’s left hand came to rest on your head, distractingly caressing your hair; he never stopped except when he had to turn a page.

However, he couldn’t resist for long to the chocolate you had brought nearby. Between kisses and laughs, you started feeding him some, you loved the face he made at the taste of the sweet treat, how he closed his eyes in delight, taking a deep breath as he savored every bite; so you kept feeding him, enjoying the pleasure he felt.

“Hey, I’m gonna get fat if you keep feeding me like this.” Objected Joe on a soft tone, still chewing the chocolate praline you had gave him.

“But you love it…” you replied mischievously, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“I do but your father is gonna point it out to me again.” He sighed; Joe wanted to be well seen by his family in law.

“Well I like your tummy and your chubby cheeks, my beautiful teddy bear” you cooed, placing kisses on his mouth then his cheek “ And we have to feed those big muscles of yours.” You added, yeah this was good point you thought; your boyfriend laughed taking the chocolate from your hands to place it between your lips, when the tip of your tongue tasted the chocolate, you took it full in your mouth, and hummed, closing your eyes at the wonderful taste. Then, you felt Joe’s lips land on yours, his tongue teased your mouth to transform into a deep kiss until you broke apart to catch your breath.

“You taste good.” he purred Joe with a handsome smile, you bite your lower lip, he was just so adorable when he teased you like this, the twinkle in his eyes, that smile…

In the end you were right; you weren’t productive that day, you had once again succumbed to your love for Joe, you knew how cheesy it sounded but it was the truth. You had the spend the rest on the day on the sofa with him, cuddling and eating the whole box of chocolates.

That night, you were early in bed, Joe was in the shower and while waiting for him you worked on your laptop, you had no distraction and you had no choice but work. Until, he came out, entering the bedroom, shirtless, a towel on his head, his long locks, wavy when damp, drops of water running on his skin, his cheeks flushed by the heat of the water. He went to the mirror, and started to dry his hair with the towel, and you didn’t even know why but you found this so adorable, and it wasn’t even the first time you saw him do that, maybe it was the way he tried untangle his hair or the way he looked at himself in the mirror. Your brows knitted together in a softened face, you pinched your lips together, this man was too cute for this world. Joe saw your face through the mirror and turned to you, arching an eyebrow.

“Are you alright, you made this face the whole day.” He asked, intrigued by how you looked at him.

“Has anyone ever told you just how adorable you are? Because you really are.” You let out, you instantly put your hand on your mouth; you had realized it might make him uncomfortable, he had a bit of trouble with open compliments like these “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” You apologized, feeling you might have upset him but in reality, he was surprised, he knew you loved him and found him handsome but cute…is something he had never heard before.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief, a tender smile slowly forming on his lips.

“Yes?” you answered with a guilty tone, no, you won’t deny it, he was the cutest!

“Now, you’re the one who’s adorable.” He chuckled at your cute face. Still smiling softly, Joe approached you, taking away your laptop from your lap and setting it aside, his smile transformed into a smirk as he made you fully lie down on the mattress, his arms by each side of your face, blocking any way out for you, he detailed your face, the tenderness slowly being replaced by desire.

“Am I still being cute now?” he insinuated, looking at you in the eyes, leaning closer to your lips, you swallowed down, arousal growing in your whole being. Gosh, he was really hot like that, half naked, dripping wet, lust in his eyes, so raw, so wild…

“Now you’re just being so freakin’ sexy.” You purred jumping on his lips.


End file.
